


Ain't That Something

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin/Erwin - Freeform, Bartender!Armin, Bartender!Eren, CEO!Erwin, Cop!Levi, Danger, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Illegal Activities, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi/Erwin - Freeform, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers, jean/eren - Freeform, reiner/eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman: an officer of the law living in a quiet neighborhood. Everything seems to be going fine. Promotions, mortgage is paid, new car. Things in this neighborhood are as quiet and peaceful as they could be. After a night at the bar, he meets a bartender who's smooth and attractive, with the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. Charming and funny to steal Levi's attention.</p><p>After helping the bright eyed bartender out when he runs into trouble, the relationship turns intimate. Only thing is, there's someone else knocking at Levi's back door. Someone who knows the dark and bloody secrets of the bright eyed, pretty faced bartender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 6 PM

**Author's Note:**

> || *WARNING* : This contains adult themes (such as sex and drugs), illegal activities (such as robbery, fraud, rape, money laundering, etc), SWEARING (Lots of it, because I have the mouth of a sailor), self harm of some forms (not cutting), etc. Please, read at your own risk. I will leave warnings at the beginning of chapters that contain these kinds of themes. Thank you! ||
> 
> [DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin or any of the characters. All aspects of SNK belong to Hajime Isayama. I simply only the plot.]

**-Levi's POV-**

Six o'clock in the evening. During the winter, the streets were already dark, illuminated by the newly installed street lights. Flakes of snow descended from the clouds and littered the ground, covering the dark asphalt. The silence of the streets at that hour was calming. On a Friday night, people had retreated into the bars, clubs, and homes for warmth, leaving the streets silent and empty. Driving down an empty street, the only sounds native to my ears were that of the windshield wipers and my snow tires mowing over the frost covered streets, I suddenly began to dread getting out of the car.

The lights in the house were on for whatever reason. Whenever I wasn't home, Erwin always left the lights on, like he was scared to be alone in the house or something. Despite being 6'2, muscular, with a stern look, Erwin was soft. Soft towards me, soft towards Hanji, soft towards his coworkers at the office. Sometimes it made me sick. How could a person with that much power and that high of a position be that soft towards people? I didn't understand it.

The sound of my keys jingling as I unlocked the door was enough to send Nala into a meowing fit. She rubbed her head against my leg, wanting me to pick her up. Of course, I set my bag down by the door and leaned down, scooping her up into my arms. To be frank, I didn't care if she was fully grown cat, she would always be a kitten to me. She wasn't that fond of people, especially Erwin because he was so much bigger than her, but towards me, she was sweet. After putting my bag away in my bedroom and dropping my holstered gun onto the bed, I showered and put on something more comfortable.

"Oh, Levi, you're home."

Erwin Smith. My childhood friend and housemate of four years. Tall, blonde, with a nice smile and insane eyebrows. Sarcastic bastard, but friendly. Kind of makes you want to strangle him but shake his hand as well.

"Yeah, I'm home. What do you want?" I said, taking a seat on the bed and towel drying my hair. 7:45 PM. I had showered for longer than I realized. In the frigid cold of December, hot showers had become one my favorite hobbies after work. Being on the Special Ops Squad for the Trost Police Department was no easy job, and sometimes it involved getting bloody or dirty. In order to scrub away the blood, dirt, and sweat of a hard day, I showered with steaming hot water.

"Dinner is in the kitchen. Are you going to eat?"

"Later. I'm going out for a minute," I said. I got up and went to my closet, grabbing a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. "Are you going to stand there and watch me get dressed like some pervert, or are you going to get out?"

He chuckled and backed out, closing the door behind him. _Pervert. I knew he had a fetish for smaller guys._ After getting dressed and putting on my shoes and jacket, I walked back downstairs and grabbed my car keys and scarf.

"If you're going to wear that thin jacket, at least wrap your scarf correctly," Erwin spoke, moving around to the front of me. He stepped closer and wrapped the scarf around my neck, then tucked the loose ends into my jacket, a smirk on his lips. _Too close._ "Don't want you catching a cold, right?"

"Shut up, pervert," I muttered and opened the front door. I stepped out onto the front porch and pulled my scarf up a little to cover my neck fully. "I'll be back."

Forty minutes later, I pulled up to _On The Rocks_ , a pretty classy bar that I often went to after having a shitty week at work. The dim lights illuminated the inside of the bar as I took my seat at the bar, unwrapping the scarf and setting in on the barstool next to me.

"What can I get you?"

A new voice this time. It wasn't Armin's normal 22 year old voice like I expected. This voice was much smoother, and a bit deeper than Armin's. I looked up from the barstool, and to my surprise, there was a new face. Instead of a short, blonde, and blue eyed male, there was a tall, brunette, green eyed male, with a smile that could melt any woman's heart. The soft classical music in the background began to fade out as I examined the new face. _Not bad._

"Can't speak, huh?" he chuckled. "That's fine. Take your time."

"A Gin and Tonic, thanks."

"Gin and Tonic? You look like you're having a rough time. Lemme make you something that'll wash your stress away."

"And what makes you think I'm having a rough time?"

"It's in your eyes," he spoke, sliding me a peach colored drink. "Sex on the Beach. This'll ignite your taste buds and will wash you clean of all your stress. It'll probably make you wanna strip off those clothes too, but that's beside the point. Try it. It's on the house."

"Thanks."

"So are you a cop or something?"

"Are you some kind of psychic or a stalker?"

"Just observant," he chuckled, setting down the glass he had been cleaning. "I noticed the holstered gun on your hip."

"So you were staring at my hips?" I set down my drink and raised an eyebrow.

He leaned on the counter suddenly, a smirk on his face. His eyes seemed to be searching mine,almost as if he was debating on what to respond with. It was then that his scent sailed up my nostrils. Cologne and a little bit of liquor. _Almost intoxicating._ "Maybe I was. So?"

His smile was killer. I rolled my eyes, taking another sip before setting my cocktail down on the counter again.

"Armin's out back, if you were expecting him. I'm Eren, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Levi."

_This is gonna be a long night._


	2. The Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains some sexual content. It's nothing too explicit, but just be warned.

**-Eren's POV-**

"...ngh..aaah..faster."

The pleasure-filled cries echoed through the dimly lit room. The bed squeaked softly as our two bodies connected, the sweat leaving us sticky and glistening faintly. I arched my back slightly off the bed, my hands gripping the dirtied bedsheets beneath me as another strained cry escaped from my lips.

"Eren..."

Oh, the sweet sound of my name when it left his lips nearly sent me over the edge. His breathing was labored and heavy as he continued to move. Sweat dripped down his face and he leaned down towards me, pressing his warm lips to the side of my neck. I winced suddenly, another cry filling the room once his sharp teeth sank into my shoulder. My hair stuck to my sweaty forehead and my nails dug into the skin on his broad and toned back, leaving dark red marks behind.

"A-aah! M-more!...I-I'm coming!"

My hard and heavy breathing slowed soon as the heat of the moment passed. He pulled out of me, removing and tossing the soiled condom into the garbage, and rolled over. With one arm draped over his face, his breathing became even as he began to drift off into sleep. I sat up and trudged to the shower, washing away the sweat and filth of my previous actions. _Disgusting._  Once I was clean and dried off, I checked my phone.

**A: where are you?**

**E: Hotel. I'll be home in a few minutes.**

**A: K. Be safe and don't bring a stranger home.**

**E: Do I ever?**

Armin, my best friend. He knew what my night consisted of, but he never questioned it. As long as I came home in one piece without a strange guy on my heels, he didn't care. And get home in one piece without a strange guy on my heels was exactly what I was going to do. After getting dressed and putting my hat and scarf on, I grabbed the backpack that I dropped near the door earlier.

_Guess I'll collect my payment before I get out of here._

With his $1,500 suit and shoes neatly tucked into the bag and his wallet filled with cash, cards, and ID's, I quietly exited the hotel.

"Sixteen hundred dollars in cash, a few credit cards, and a decent suit to sell. I guess sleeping with a CEO was worth it," I laughed to myself while I walked down the quiet streets of Shiganshina. At two in the morning, the only signs of life were prostitutes, undercover cops, and late night businessmen, maybe a few drug dealers here and there.

The snow crunched underneath my boots as I walked up the path to my front porch. I turned the knob slowly, and of course, it was unlocked. Whenever I was out during the night, Armin always left the door unlocked for me. He knew there was a high chance that I could lose my keys any second.

"How much did you steal this time?" his voice broke through the silence of the house. He sat on the living room couch, a book in his lap and disappointment written all over his face.

"Oh, don't put it like that, buddy," I chuckled. "He was down because his boyfriend left him and I was there to cheer him up a little. I just happened to collect my payment before leaving. One thousand and six hundred dollars in cash. That's the first mortgage."

"I don't like using dirty money, Eren. You know that," he sighed, closing the book and standing up. I chuckled again and shook my head, moving towards the staircase to go upstairs to my room.

"Well, this 'dirty money' is paying the mortgage on that new house we've wanted to get for three months. Suck it up, Armin. You're not the one doing the dirty work."

That was how every conversation regarding my work ended. Sometimes, being a con-man involved sleeping with desperate fools, and sometimes it didn't. Either way, I collected the money we needed to secure the house we had been looking at for months. A little dirty money never hurt anyone, right? That's just the way of the game I played.

Up in my room, I stripped off my shirt and examined my upper body. A bruise on my left nipple, a bruise on my right shoulder, and one on my neck. _Jesus Christ, he was rough._ _I'm_ _covered_ _in_ _bite marks._ Bite marks. Marks that would physically fade but mentally always remain.

I had no problem with the marks; they actually worked well with my skin. But I tried my best to keep them from Armin because he already disapproved of how I made extra money. The last thing I needed was him seeing bruises on me from my night activities.

"Eren, you can't keep doing this forever. Sooner or later, this is going to catch up to you."

"Go get some sleep, Armin. It's late and I'm pretty tired," I changed into a pair of athletic shorts and a t-shirt, before shutting off my lamp.

At nearly three in the morning, sleep was all I needed. But after what I had endured that night, all I could think about was that cop's face as he sipped the drinks I served him and told me about his week. Pure bliss and a bit of relaxation. He was a cute one, too. Black hair, small yet fit, with eyes that could kill. It was hard, at that moment, to get his face out of my mind. If only I had gotten his number; he'd probably have been a fun one to sleep with.


	3. Stranger (Pt. 1)

**-Eren's POV-**

"Jaeger!" My name echoed loudly through the quiet of the bar, causing people to stop and turn their heads.

_This shithead._

I stopped shining the glasses and looked towards the door. Storming in my direction was none other than Jean fucking Kirschtein himself. Tall, lean, dirty blonde, with fire and rage in his eyes.

"Oh, hey Jean. What's up? Been a few days since I saw you," I smiled and set the glass down on the counter. "You okay? You look angry. Can I get you something?"

"Don't fuck with me, Eren!" He slammed his hands on the bar, causing the glasses to rattle loudly. "Wipe that smug ass smile off your face before I reach back there and wipe it off for you!"

"You might wanna calm down, Jean. You're drawing attention. Why don't you sit down, have a drink, and then we can talk?" I grabbed a glass and poured him a Jack Daniels and Coke on the rocks. He angrily plopped down on the bar stool and threw back the drink quickly.

"I fucking hate you, you know that?" He muttered, setting the glass down.

"And yet, you can't stay away from me," I smiled and poured him another drink. After he had calmed down, I led him outside to the back alley behind the bar.

"So talk to me, Jean. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? You _robbed me!_ " He growled.

I chuckled and gently patted his cheek, leaning against the cold brick wall. My breath came out in frosty puffs of smoke as I stared at the desperate, love sick mess standing in front of me.

"Oh, Jean. Baby. I didn't 'rob' you. I simply borrowed a lump sum of money, that's all. It's not like I haven't borrowed money before."

"You took my suit, Eren, and left me in a hotel room. What the hell was that about?"

"Lesson learned: always pack a change of clothes. Look, I've gotta get back to the bar before Armin notices I'm gone. Call me later. Oh, and the next time you come into Armin's bar causing a scene like that, I will gladly kick your sorry ass," I smiled and waved before disappearing into the bar.

 _Fucking_ _idiot_ _._ _Could've_ _gotten_ _me fired._ _He's_ _lucky that_ _I_ _didn't_ _rob him for everything he had._ _Disgusting_ _bastard._

After returning to my post at the bar, Armin came back from cleaning a few tables.

"Eren, don't bring your personal affairs to work. It's bad for business," he swatted me in the back of the head.

"Sorry, boss," I chuckled, rubbing the back of my head. "It won't happen again. Jean is just stressed.

 _He'll_ _pay_ _for_ _that later._

I continued to shine and serve, making casual conversation with the patrons. With a few drinks, you could find out a lot about strangers: whose wife was cheating, whose best friend was a liar, who got a promotion. As the night rolled on, I had come to hear more stories than I could remember.

"Last call!" My voice echoed through the semi-empty bar. Closing time. 12:45 AM.

"Last call already? I guess I'm too late," a deep voice chuckled from the end of the bar. Blonde hair, muscular build, kind of pretty, if you ask me.

"I can make an exception for you," I smiled and walked down to his end of the counter. "What'll it be?"

"Let me have a Tequila, straight," he said. "So what's your name?"

A smirk crept onto my face as I set the alcohol in front of him. "Eren."

I wasn't going to bother asking him name because I didn't plan to cheat him out of money or sleep with him. He wasn't my type of guy. But then again, neither was Jean, and look where that ended up.

"Nice to meet you, Eren. Might I say, you have a lovely eyes," he smiled, taking a sip of his drink.

"Thank you," I smiled innocently. _This pervert. I can see right_ _through_ _him._ "I've been told that they're a pretty bright shade of green."

He nodded and set down the drink. After talking for a few minutes, he slid me the payment, a tip, and napkin with something on it.

"Call me sometime, why don't you?"

"Oh, you might not be ready for me, kind stranger. But thank you for the tip," I said, tucking the extra money into my shirt pocket and beginning to wash his glass.

"Don't worry, Eren, I was in the marines. I can handle just about anything," he smirked. "You'll be mine some day. Have a good night."

And with that, I watched him disappear through the front door. A chill crept up my spine and I scratched the back of my head. I pulled my phone out, sending a text to Armin before putting the glasses away and shutting the lights off.

 **E:** **I'm** **taking** **the** **long way home today. Lock the doors.**


	4. Stranger (Pt. 2)

**-Eren’s POV-**

“Something wrong, Eren?”

The sound of the voice coming from behind me as I locked the entrance to the bar made me nearly jump out of my skin. My nerves were already on edge and I could feel a tingling sensation beginning to creep up my spine, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up slightly. I slowly removed the key from the lock and tucked it away into my pocket, not turning around to see who was behind me.

“You seem...tense. Are you okay?”

That facade. That fake concern. Whoever was standing behind me sure as hell wasn’t concerned about whether or not I was okay. I took a deep breath and turned around slowly, my eyes narrowing once I recognized the familiar face. I couldn’t place a name to the face, but I sure did recognize that face. Those pale eyes, that blonde hair, and that oh too familiar smile. I stood and stared back at him, folding my arms over my chest suddenly, and waited for a minute or two.

“First you invade my work space, and then you wait for me outside like some stalker. What do you want? I could call the police for this kind of harassment, y’know.”

“Will you?” a smug smile spread across his face as he stared at me. He knew I wouldn’t call the police.

“I just might if you don’t tell me who you are and what you want.”

He placed his hand over his chest, a look of hurt in his eyes as he searched my face for any sign of a joke. _Is he upset that I don’t know who he is?_ I raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to speak. The snow around us continued to fall as we stared at each other, neither of us speaking a word to the other.

“Well, if you’re not going to tell me who you are or what you want, then I guess I’ll be on my way,” I spoke, wrapping my scarf around my neck and beginning to walk away. My heart pounded slightly as I brushed past him, and deep down, I wished he wouldn’t turn around. I took a deep breath, making sure not to turn around and look at him.

After a few minutes, I turned down a nearby alley, leading to a side street. Trash littered the snow covered ground, some of it crunching underneath my boots as I walked. I listened intently, just in case I heard the sound of his boots in the snow behind me, but thankfully there was nothing. I kept walking, my thoughts wandering, and subconsciously, I pulled my scarf up over my mouth. Uneasiness settled in the air, and I suddenly had the strong urge to turn around. I refused and kept walking, praying that he wouldn’t be behind me.

_God, why won’t this fucking feeling go away?_

I turned my head, peeking behind me slightly, only to see him right behind me again. He was walking in sync with my every step, those pale eyes locked on me. A smirk crept onto his face when he saw me looking back. I turned back around, my heart hammering against my ribcage, and picked up the pace of my walking. After turning another corner, I peeked again, praying that I had lost him. When I didn’t see or hear anything for a few minutes, I leaned back against a nearby wall and rested my head there for a second. My lungs expanded, taking in as much oxygen as I could, and then I exhaled all the stress and tension that had been building within me.

“Fuck, that was close…” I sighed and ran a hand through my unkempt hair. With nervous sweat dampening it, I was bound to catch a cold.

And then I heard it. Soft and faint, but it was definitely there. Laughing. I could almost feel the blood draining from my face as I stood there, frozen with fear. I slowly peeked around the corner, my eyes widening suddenly. There he stood, in the middle of the alley, those pale eyes staring directly at me.

I ran. My brain seemed to completely shut down and focus on nothing but running and breathing. The snow crunched loudly underneath my boots as I ran and jumped over a nearby fence. I heard the heavy sounds of his footsteps right behind me, forcing me to keep running. I couldn’t go home in that moment. It was too dangerous, especially with Armin there. So I turned in the opposite direction of our house and sprinted as fast as I could. His footsteps began to fade away from me, but nonetheless, I kept going. Once I was sure he was gone, my feet slowed and I doubled over, my hands on my knees, and panted heavily. My lungs were on fire as large puffs of frosty carbon dioxide left my mouth.

“Oh, Eren… _how cute_.”

Everything after he spoke happened too fast for me to react on time. There was a sharp pull on the back of my scarf, causing it to tighten around my throat, and I lost my footing in the snow. I stumbled backwards, my back slamming into his chest. He placed one hand on my throat, and one around my waist, holding me tightly against him. His breath brushed against the side of my neck as he panted slightly, waiting a moment before speaking again.

“You don’t remember me?”


	5. Captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so just placing a warning on this chapter in case anyone is sensitive to the topic. This chapter will contain some violence and abuse -of some sort. Just be warned and read at your own risk. It's also a bit longer than the others, so bare with it lol Thanks!

**-Eren’s POV-**

My head hurt. That was all I could focus on. My forehead felt a little damp, and my head seemed as though it would split open any second. I gritted my teeth, slowly peeling my eyes open, and looked around. I didn’t recognize the room I was in, but then again, there was no telling how long I had been out.

“Wha…” I scratched my head, only to be utterly shocked by the red stains on my fingers. Blood. My head was bleeding right under my hair and running down my forehead. I looked around for something to wipe the blood on, but of course, I couldn’t find anything.

“Oh, so you’re awake.”

My head whipped around. Standing in the doorway was the tall, blonde, pale eyed creep from the bar. I narrowed my eyes, wincing slightly at the pain my head, and sighed heavily.

“Look. What the fuck do you want from me? Sex? Money? What is it?”

“You really don’t get it, do you, Eren?” he walked closer to the couch and leaned closer to me, placing one hand on my cheek. For a second, the look in his eyes began to change. The insanity wasn’t there; the anger and hurt weren’t there, either. It was something much softer. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it, but it was softer than how he stared at me outside the bar.

The sharp sound of sudden skin-to-skin contact echoed through the flat once I slapped his hand away. Whoever he was, he wasn’t right in the head, and neither was I, considering my brain was probably bleeding inside. He looked down at me, the soft look in his eyes disappearing completely. The anger and irritation were back, and suddenly, I felt scared for my safety. But, of course, I didn’t let him know that. He grabbed me by the front of the shirt and pulled me closer, allowing me to get a good whiff of his scent. Too much cologne, alcohol, and something else that was pretty unfamiliar.

“Understand who’s in control here, Eren,” he growled. His breath smelled of hard liquor and mints. And suddenly, I understood the situation I was in. “You really don’t remember me, do you?”

“Clearly not, asshole,” I snapped back at him and shoved him backwards. “Mind refreshing my memory?”

“It’s my pleasure,” he smiled deviously. Suddenly, he grabbed a handful of my chocolate brown locks and yanked me off of the couch. I winced and groaned, trying to pull away, but let’s face it, he was as at least twice my muscle mass with hands the size of fucking baseball mitts. With one hand around my waist keeping me close to him, the other hand worked at the buttons on my work shirt.

When the time was right, and nearly all the buttons on my shirt were opened, I turned around in his arms. With a smirk on my face, I stared into his eyes for a second before slamming my forehead directly into his as hard as I could. As much as it stunned me, it allowed me to break free of his grasp and make a break for the door. I could almost taste the outside air, almost feel the cool metal of the door knob against my palm. My fingertips just barely touched the surface of the knob before he tangled a hand into the back of my hair and snatched me backwards. With this amount of control and stamina, he dragged me back towards the living room and threw me onto the floor by the large glass window.

“Stand up,” he growled.

“Fuck you,” I sneered and spat on his shoe. _Big mistake._

Using the back of his over-sized hand, he connected it with the side of my face. For a second, I could only see colorful spots floating around the room. My vision became slightly blurred and my head began to pound again. The ringing in my left hear grew louder for about 45 seconds; the only sound I could hear was my whimpering as I held my face and tried to pull myself together.

“I said _stand up._ ”

He grabbed me again - this time by the arm - and forced me to stand up, despite me being dizzy from the rock hard slap I had just received. He snatched off my shirt and spun me around, pushing me against the large glass window. My eyes scanned the outside view, but I was unable to recognize the city. I could see people walking below and some moving around in the buildings across the street; it was that fact that made the light bulb go off in my head. _He's gonna fuck me in front of the window._

“This ring any bells?” he growled, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could protest, he shoved two fingers into my mouth.

“If you behave, I just _might_ let you go.”

_Liar. I’m going to die here._

"Be a good boy for me, Eren, and suck," he purred. As much as I hated him, whoever he was, and as much as I felt sick to my stomach,  I did as told. I swirled my tongue around his fingers and sucked on them as best as I could before he pulled them from my mouth. Despair settled in the pit of my stomach, and suddenly, I had the strong urge to brush my teeth. I wanted the taste of his fingers out of my mouth, and the fact that I couldn't made me sick. I could feel my stomach turning and knotting up, almost as if I was on the verge of vomiting.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"FUCK YOU!" I spat angrily at him.  _Just fucking die already._

"Oh baby, don't be like that," he chuckled, pulling down my briefs and exposing my bare ass. "This ass is still as wonderful as I remember. You always had a nice ass, Eren."

Before I had a chance to respond, he shoved two fingers into me, curling them slightly. A strained moan escaped from the back of my throat, and he chuckled again. The feeling in my stomach worsened, and I gagged slightly. With the mixture of pain and slight pleasure, my head was a mess. I couldn't think straight, and frankly, my body didn't know how to react. I gagged again, leaning my head down and covering my mouth for a second, another strained moan sounding as he moved his fingers.  _Just fucking DIE ALREADY._

He grabbed me underneath my chin and pulled my head back slightly, his breath hot against the side of my neck. "Still a  _whore_ too, I see. Your ass is practically sucking my fingers in. Just how many guys have you let fuck you? I bet Jean has been here too, hasn't he?"

I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to say anything for fear that another lewd noise would come out instead. He continued to move his fingers, curling them again and brushing against that one inner sweet spot. A louder, pleasure-filled cry escaped my mouth suddenly, and I felt him smirk against my shoulder.

"You have such an intoxicating voice, Eren. Make more noise. I wanna hear you as I fuck you senseless."

_The window._

"P-people are gonna see..." I whimpered once he removed his fingers from me.

"Then let's give them a show."


	6. Special Ops

**-Levi's POV-**

I drank another and set the glass down.

“Whoa there, be careful there. You’re driving, right?” Armin advised. He took the half empty glass from me and poured the rest of the drink out, carefully eyeing me while I checked my phone. It was the end of another shitty week at work.

“Armin, if there’s something you want to say, then just fucking say it. Don’t stare,” I snapped at him, exhaling deeply.

“Rough week?” he hypothesized. I looked up from my phone at him and cocked an eyebrow.

“What makes you say that?”

“Just a guess, that’s all. You seem more stressed than usual. That  _ is _ your fourth drink, Levi,” he looked at me with caution and worry in his eyes as he slid me another drink.

“Whatever.”

Something was missing from the bar. It was the same bar; same bar stools, same counter, same lights, same music. But there was something missing. I glanced around the bar, my eyes scanning to find the difference. 

“Levi?”

That’s when I noticed that the missing piece was supposed to be standing behind the bar, in a white button up with a black tie and black pants. That brunette with the killer smile.

“Didn’t you have another bartender here?” The question left my mouth before I had time to process it. Armin paused for a minute or two, and I could sense the hesitation in him. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, the door to the bar burst open, letting in a gust of frost bitten air. Armin’s eyes widened slightly as he stared towards the door, and suddenly, I became curious as to who walked in. Turning my head slightly, I glanced back and caught sight of that chocolate brown hair.

“Eren! Where have you been?” Armin blurted out. He dropped the cloth in his hand and rushed over to the tall and much thinner brunette. “Sit down.”

He took a seat next to me, and might I say, the smell radiating from him was nowhere near pleasing to my nostrils. I sat quietly, watching the two of them and listening as Armin spoke again.

“You haven’t been home all week, Eren. Are you okay? You look like you’ve lost weight. Have you been eating?”

_ All week? _ I took a sip of my drink, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“Armin, I’m fine. I’ve been staying with a..uh..friend.”

_ He’s lying. _

“What’s with that bruise on your forehead, Eren?”

“I said  _ I’m fine _ , Armin,” he slammed his hand on the counter, spilling the glass of water that Armin had set in front of him. “This is not the time or the pl-”

“Oi, Eren.”

Everything grew quiet. Eren stopped speaking, but didn’t bother to turn around and look at the person who had come up behind him. Armin furrowed his brows suddenly, his eyes ridden with fear. Out of sheer curiosity, I turned my head and looked to see who had come up behind us. He was taller than Eren, and far more muscular. The look in his narrow, pale eyes was lecherous, crude, and threatening, and the grip on Eren’s shoulder was everything  _ but _ friendly. It was enough to make my stomach turn. I had seen far too many relationships like this.

“R-Reiner?” Armin stammered.  _ So, they both know him.  _ “W-what are you doing here?”

“Just catching up with Eren, that’s all. How have you been, Armin?” His voice was deep, but there was something menacing underneath it. The entire time, Eren hadn’t opened his mouth to speak.  _ Something isn’t right _ .

“I..uh..I’ve been fine, thanks. Opened a bar, as you can see. When did you get in town?”

“Last week, actually,” he smiled. “Got a new place on the far side of town.”

“That’s nice…” Armin muttered. The look in his eyes was haunting, as if he had seen a fucking ghost.

The tension in the room was menacing, almost suffocating. The four us sat there. There was me: silently observing the situation, and then there was them: awkwardly trying to figure out what to do next.

“Well, Eren and I should get going. I’ve got the car running outside.”

“I...uh. I’m staying, Reiner. It’s my turn to cook dinner at home with Armin.”

Eren finally opened his mouth and spoke. His voice was anything but stable, his bottom lip slightly quivering. The look in his eyes was that of pure terror as he spoke. I watched, out of the corner of my eye, as he swallowed heavily, his Adam's Apple moving up and then down again. The bigger guy narrowed his already narrow eyes at Eren, not speaking. The rage within him radiated off, and even I could sense it.

“Eren, you left your stuff at my place. Come on, let’s go.”

“He  _ said _ he’s not going.”

I was just as shocked with myself as the other three staring at me. As a S.O. officer for the 104th Police Department, I was specially trained to assess situations and know when to intervene, but I had spoken before even giving myself time to think. Hell, I didn’t even know Eren, for that matter. I just knew that whatever was going on wasn’t normal. These guys were too afraid of the third party.

“And who the fuck are you?” his head turned my way as his attention averted to me.

“Don’t worry about it. Just know that he said he was staying. You can go if you’re in such a hurry.”

“Listen, short stuff,” he chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulder. “I think yo-”

Before he could finish his sentence, he was over the counter and laying on the floor behind it. A few glasses fell from the shelf and shattered.  _ Well, I’ve done it now. _ Heads turned and conversations ceased, and soon, an uncomfortable silence settled in the establishment as I sat back down and took another sip of my drink.

“Don’t put your filthy fucking hands on me,” I  growled, watching him as he unsteadily got to his feet. He gritted his teeth, his large fists tightly clenched, then cocked his arm back and threw a punch. As his fist slid past my face, I grabbed onto his wrist, turning his fist palm up, then placed my other arm underneath his elbow and did what I had to do. The stomach-churning snapping sound filled my ears, followed by a shriek of pure pain. People whispered. Eren watched, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly ajar.

“Gunther. Send a squad car to  _ On The Rocks. _ I’ve got a guy that needs to get picked up,” I spoke into my phone, my eyes still watching him. A few minutes, Gunther and Petra arrived, slapping cuffs on the guy and hauling him off to the hospital to get his arm reset.

“Sorry about the glasses, Armin. I’ll pay for them,” I muttered, placing the money for my drinks on the counter and grabbing my coat. Once I was bundled up, I lazily waved and walked out of the bar.

“Hey, wait!”


	7. Tense

**-Levi's POV-**

"Hey, wait!!"

My feet ceased to move, the snow crunching underneath the weight of my boots as I stood still. I turned around, my eyes scanning for whoever had called out to me. Before I could catch myself, two arms wrapped around me and I was pulled into the warmth of someone else. The smell was rancid, like sweat, despair, and hatred. A few brown strands of hair touched my face as his head rested on my shoulder.

"Thank you..." he muttered. "Thank you for what you did back there."

"Don't thank me. I don't like assholes like him."

He released me, taking a step back and wiping  stray tear from his face. "You don't know what you've done for me. Thank you."

"Just be careful," I said, pulling out my pack of cancer sticks and sticking one into my mouth. The frosty December air nipped at the tips of my ears as I lit the cigarette, inhaled, then blew out a cloud of thick smoke. "Assholes like him are bound to come back."

I proceeded, and this time, he followed me. We walked in silence for a few blocks, getting closer to my house, but somehow, I didn't feel threatened. With the sad look in his bright green eyes, and the tender look on his face, somehow, he seemed lost. Like a lost puppy looking for a home. Except, he already had a home, right?

"Is there something you need, kid?" I finally broke the silence, stopping abruptly and turning around. Before he could answer, he slammed into me and sent the both of us into the snow. I landed on my back in a pile of fresh snow, the ice cold substance finding its way up the back of my jacket and shirt, touching my skin. I hissed and groaned as the weight of his body pressed me further into the snow.

"Oi..OI, KID. Get off of me," I groaned, the snow still moving up my shirt as I sank further into the pile of snow. He hadn't responded. Only then did I realize it: he fucking fainted. On this side of town, there was no one around during that time of day, so I was pretty much stuck until I could find the strength to push him off of me. Once I was able to block out the ice cold pain in my back, I gathered all the strength in my arms to push him off of me and into the snow pile beside us. He had to be at least 150 pounds for his height, but the fact that he was pretty much dead weight at that moment added another fifteen pounds. After dusting myself off, I leaned down and tapped his face a couple of times.

"Eren, wake up.  _Oi._ _EREN_." When his eyes didn't open, my fingers gently grazed the side of his neck until I found the right spot. He had a pulse. Faint, but it was there. He was probably severely dehydrated and starving. Low iron, lack of water, both bad for the system. So, I did what any officer of the law would do. I hoisted him up onto my back and carried him back to my place. His head rested on my shoulder, both arms rested there as well, and I walked. Carrying a one hundred and fifty or sixty pound, unconscious guy was nothing compared to training. Once I got to my front door, I kicked it open with my foot, letting it slam into the coat rack that stood behind it.

"What the...Levi? What the hell is going on?" Erwin called from the kitchen. He came up behind me as I was laying Eren on the couch, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel, and peered at him.

"Who is this?" he asked, one of his thick eyebrows slightly cocked up.

"Eren."

He didn't ask any further questions. He knew I hated being questioned. If there were two things in the world that I absolutely hated, it was messes and being questioned. I sat on the arm of the couch, thinking for a second as I watched the sleeping brat on my couch. His forehead slightly glistened with sweat and a few locks of chocolate brown hair stuck to his skin. His breathing was shallow and slightly rapid, but it was there. Using the back of my hand, I moved his hair from his face and felt his forehead. Of course, he was burning up.

"Erwin, bring me a cold rag."

Without hesitation, Erwin brought me what I asked for. He stood behind me and watched as I gently laid the cold rag over Eren's forehead, watching as his brows furrowed. He softly groaned in discomfort, and after a few seconds, he relaxed and seemed to fall back into a deep slumber. I sighed, shoving my hands into my pockets, then made my way into the kitchen with Erwin right on my heels.

"Can I ask the question that you know I'm going to ask?"

"He goes to the bar. He ran into some trouble, and I helped him out, that's it. He passed out while we were walking, so I brought him here. And in case you're wondering, which I know you are, I haven't slept with him, nor do I plan to."

"I see. Well, what's wrong with him?"

"Probably dehydration on top of a flu or something. I'll call Shitty Four Eyes and have her come take a look at him. She's the doctor, not me."

"Well, you know Hanji will be glad to help. Do you work tonight?"

"What's up with you and all the damn questions, Eyebrows?" I snapped, pouring hot water over the teabag in my cup. He chuckled softly, and ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair.

"Sorry, I forgot," he smiled. He placed one of his larger hands on my lower back, pausing for a second and waiting for my reaction.

"Watch yourself, Eyebrows," I spoke to him. "Idiot."

"What do you want for dinner?" he responded, ignoring me. That's how things went under this roof. Erwin had a thing for crossing boundaries. He got a kick out of it, I could tell. He got a kick out of making me slightly uncomfortable. He was _that_ kind of sadistic fucker. I ignored it most of the time, but there were times when I couldn't ignore him. Like right now. He was standing far too close to me, with a hand on my lower back. I hadn't responded to his question, but just stood there, a few loose strands of black hair hanging into my eyes. _Damn, I need another haircut...and he needs to get the fuck away from me._

"Levi?" his voice was closer to my ear, his breath hot against my ear. I stood there, my eyes narrowed slightly, debating if I should slam my fist into his chest or simply shove him away. "Is something wrong? You seem... _tense._ "

"You're too close, fucking idiot," I shoved him back and took my tea to the kitchen table. "Stop acting like we're dating or fucking, because we're not doing either."

"Heh.." he laughed again, shaking his head slowly. "Don't you get it, Levi?"

"Get what, shitty brows?" I took a sip of my tea and set the cup down on the table, my eyes locked on him as he moved closer to me again.

He walked around behind me and leaned down, placing his hands on the table in front of me. His breath was warm against the skin on my neck, and for a second, I could feel my heart thumping in my chest.

"Je veux vous entendre crier mon nom dans plaisir avec cette délicieuse voix de la vôtre, Levi," he whispered to me. "Can't I have that one wish?"

"Get the fuck away from me, Erwin. It's not going to happen."

That was the end of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rough French translation**  
> "Je veux vous entendre crier mon nom dans plaisir avec cette délicieuse voix de la vôtre" = "I want to hear you shout my name in pleasure with this delicious voice of yours."
> 
> -Also, I thought the idea of Erwin speaking French to Levi was just....omfg. Good shit. Just..good shit.


	8. Compensation

**-Eren's POV-**

It was dark. It was dark and my head hurt. I winced slightly, reaching up and touching the spot underneath my hair, expecting to see blood, but much to my surprise, there was none. Instead, my fingertips brushed against the soft and thick fabric that was clean gauze. My eyes fluttered opened slowly, and I instantly squinted, trying to adjust to the amount of light in the room. The pressure in my skull was nearly too much to handle, but I shakily pushed myself up into a crooked sitting position.

“WELL HELLO THERE EREN! I’M GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU’RE AWAKE! HOW DO YOU FEEL?”

My head felt like it was about to split open. With one hand on my forehead, my face scrunched up and I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut as the loud squeal viciously assaulted my eardrums. Once the noise and pain in my head had slightly subsided, I sighed heavily and opened my eyes again slowly.

“Stupid fucking four eyes, do you want to make him pass out again?”

I looked around the room slowly, trying to assess where I was. Dark brown curtains, chocolate coloured couches to match, mahogany floors. This wasn’t the living room in my house. And the people around me were not people I necessarily remembered. Sitting on the edge of the coffee table was a woman. She had her brown hair pulled back into a semi-neat ponytail and square framed glasses sitting on her face. Her brown eyes were large and somewhat rounded, staring at me with utter fascination like I was some kind of test subject. She was dressed in a tan shirt and black pants, a white lab coat topping it off. On the arm of the couch sat a male. His raven black hair hung down into his face, curling at the ends gently, and his steel grey narrow eyes watched me. They were soft, despite the expressionless facade. He was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and dark blue denim jeans. _That face. I’ve seen him somewhere._

“Whe-” my voice cracked and cut out. My throat and mouth were both dry as sand on a hot summer’s day. The woman reached behind her and then passed me a glass of water. After taking a sip of the moderately warm liquid, I cleared my throat and spoke again.

“Where am I?”

“You’re in my living room, if that wasn’t obvious already,” he spoke. _I remember him now. He’s that cute cop from the bar._

“ _Why?_ That’s my question. Why am I here?”

“You passed out on the street, so I brought you here. Shitty Glasses, here, has been taking care of you for the past few days.”

“What? _‘Few days’_ ???” My eyes widened slightly as I stared at him. _Levi. That’s his name. Now I remember him._

“You suffered from a nearly severe level of dehydration on top of a flu. Not to mention the dangerous levels of starvation. Care to explain what happened to you?” the woman spoke to me, leaning closer. Her eyes seemed to glint with something unnatural, and it scared me a little.

“I’d...uh...rather not. I just wanna go home right now and shower.”

“You owe us an explanation, brat, considering we spent our time nursing you back to health.”

“Can this wait?” I snapped. I was cranky, tired, and in an immense amount of pain. At that moment, all I wanted was to stand in my shower and let the hot water run over my head. Was that too much to ask for? I didn’t think so. “I really just want to go home and shower. I need it. I’m tired, I’m sore, and I’m hungry as all hell.”

“I’ll take him home, Four Eyes. But you know, Eren, I expect compensation for this.”

***    *    *    *    ***

The lighting in the bar was just as I remembered it. Dim, a faint orange color; a soft glow. The faint lighting mixed with the soft classical music playing in the background relaxed my inner self, seeing as I was still on edge. I hadn’t heard anything in the last week about Reiner’s whereabouts or what had happened to him after he was arrested. _Revenge._ I knew that’s why he had returned. His sole goal was to seek revenge on me for what had happened between us a few years back. _Fucking bastard. It’s been a week and the bruising on my sides hasn’t gone away yet. Ugh. So fucking annoying._

“Let me get a Gin and Tonic.” The voice broke through my thoughts, snapping me back into the mode of being a sociable bartender. I looked up from the glass I was shining, and of course, there he was, sitting in the same seat as always at the end of the bar. His black hair was pushed over to the right side, showing his rather small left ear. _Cute._ He was dressed in a black trench coat, a navy blue sweater underneath, dark jeans, with a scarf wrapped around his neck. _Very cute indeed._

“Would you like that on the rocks?” _Smile. Don’t forget to smile._ I put on the most tender and gentle smile that I could muster up, despite my raging internal frustration. He nodded, watching me out of the corner of his eye, and said a dry thank you once I slid the concoction over to him. Before someone else had the chance to steal away my attention, I made my move.

“Do me a favor, will ya?” I leaned on the counter in front of him, my fingertips gently grazing the back of his fairly warm hand. I leaned closer to him, my mouth next to his ear, and spoke softly enough so that only he would hear me. “Stick around after last call, okay?”

“For what?” his voice was dry. He didn't seem interested in what I had to say at all.

I backed up a little, my face still fairly close to his. Those silver irises revealed the truth behind that monotonous and uninterested voice as a smirk tugged at the corners of my mouth. In the quietest voice I could muster, I whispered one word to him. “Compensation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief A/N:
> 
> QUESTION: Do you guys want to see the next chapter in Levi's POV or Eren's ? Tbh, I could write the scene in either one's, so I can't really choose. Lemme know what you think!


	9. Back Room

**-Levi's POV-**  

“Compensation.”

That was the last word he said to me before he stood back up and went back to work, complementing young women, mixing drinks, and cracking jokes. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as he smiled, gently patting a black haired woman on her hand and saying something to her. Her grey eyes stared back at him as he said something else, then leaned over the counter and kissed her cheek. _Girlfriend? Hm._

As I was taking another sip of my gin and tonic, my phone buzzed on the counter. Erwin.

**E: Are you coming home tonight? It’s already 11:45 pm.**

**L: Leave the door unlocked for me. I’ll be home soon, shitty brows.**

**E: Did you come home while I was at the office? The mail was brought inside already when I got here.**

**L: Mhm. That was me.**

**E: Alright. See you when you get here (;**

_Fucking shitty brows and his persistence. Doesn’t he know when to give up? Whatever. His problem, not mine._

“Last call!” his voice was smooth, yet loud enough to slightly echo through the small establishment. Little by little, the noise in the bar began to die down as people paid for their share and took their leave, filing out in the frosty nighttime streets of Shiganshina.

“Lock up when you’re finished with your..uh...business, Eren. Have a good night, Levi,” Armin waved, turning on the security system before leaving out the front door.

“What are you up to ?” The words were harsh and dry. Whatever game he was playing, I wouldn’t get sucked in simply because he had a pretty face. He looked over to me, slightly tugging his tie loose with his index finger, and smiled at me. _He’s got something up his sleeves._

“Follow me,” he spoke, grabbing a bottle of vodka and two glasses from the shelf, then heading towards the back room. Leaving my jacket and scarf where they were on the counter, I got up from my seat and followed him. On the far left of the back room sat a large tan L-shaped sofa with a coffee table in front of it, a vase of tiger lilies sitting in the middle. There were a few paintings hanging on the wall with the signature “EJ” scribbled in black charcoal in the bottom left hand corner of each. On the far right sat a mahogany desk with a black safe underneath it. _This must be where Armin does all his business bullshit._

“Take a seat, get comfortable, Levi. I’m not going to bite you...maybe,” he chuckled. I raised an eyebrow, not finding his joke funny, and took a seat on the far end of the couch.

“Awe, why so far away? Scared of me? I pinkie promise I won’t bite you,” he smiled, holding out his pinkie finger.

“What, are you six years old? I’m not scared of you, idiot. You said take a seat. You never specified _where_ to sit,” I said, moving a little closer to him. “Now get to the point. Why am I here?”

“I already told you, silly. Now how would you like me to pay you back for nursing me back to health? You can pick one of two options.”

“Option 1?” I folded my arms across my chest and looked at him. He grabbed the vodka bottle, pouring it into the glasses, and then slid one towards me.

“Option 1 is the more mundane and boring option. Money, dinner, a favor you need, things of that nature. I’m indebted to you, so you can pick whatever it is.”

I took a swallow from the glass and set it down, nodding slowly as the liquid ignited the inside of my throat. A silence settled in the room for a few moments as I mulled over the thought. I _could_ request payment, but that was boring. Too mundane. “And option 2?”

He set his glass down, a smirk forming on his pink lips. He leaned in a little, placing a hand a little above my knee, and chuckled lowly. “Well, you tell me. What do _you_ think option 2 is, Levi?”

I glanced down at his hand, which was slowly making its way up my leg, then back into his bright green eyes. It didn’t take a fucking genius to put two and two together.

“So sex is option 2.”

“Ding, ding, ding! We have ourselves a winner. So tell me, what’s your choice?” He tugged his tie off, dropping it on the table, and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his crisp white shirt. His collarbones peaked out from underneath the fabric, and might I add, his skin seemed to be smooth as butter. I could feel my mouth watering slightly as I tore my eyes away from the sight.

“Are you stupid?” I narrowed my eyes at him. _This is a fucking joke._

“Not at all,” he smiled. “In fact, I’m pretty good at reading people; it’s part of being a bartender, right? Let me see: you look like the type who’s not afraid to say what he thinks when it comes to anything _other than_ your sexual needs. Tough, hardcore cop, with zero fucks to give. Dominant, that’s written all over your face. But you haven’t gotten laid in a while. Am I wrong?”

I rolled my eyes and sighed, not answering his question and waiting for him to speak again.

“Whatever your mouth isn’t saying, your eyes are. Let’s not beat around the bush here, Levi. We’re both adults, and we both have needs, right? Why not just let me satisfy yours? What’s your reason if you say no?”

“Your girlfriend wouldn’t like that very much, now would she?” I grabbed his wrist, stopping his hand before it could move any further up my thigh. He raised an eyebrow then cocked his head to the side slightly, like a confused puppy.

“Girlfriend? You mean Jean? He’s not my partner, and especially not my ‘girlfriend.’ If anything, he’s -”

“Don’t play stupid, Eren.”

“I’m not. I’m genuinely confused. I don’t have a - OH! You mean Mikasa? The woman I kissed on the cheek ? She’s my sister. She came to check on me."

_So that’s who she was. Hm…_

“Now that that’s cleared up...can I proceed? By the looks of it, your friend needs some attention there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, I know! This chapter was a bit of a filler, I get it. There was a lot of dialogue and stuff. But fear not! Guess who's giving you guys a double update? That's right. Me! The next chapter will be up in the next hour. It will also be in Levi's POV.
> 
> Also, another important question: Do you guys mind reading the long chapters? I don't want to write something too long or too short and leave you guys unsatisfied or something. Is the length I'm writing fine? The length I'm at right now is about 1000 (a little more or less) words a chapter. Should I make em longer? Shorter? Lemme know what you think. Thanks!


	10. Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding, ding, ding! The moment you've all been waiting for! See the warning below.
> 
> **WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content between two males that may be disturbing to some readers (if sex between guys disturbs you, then wot r u doin here? LMFAO). Please continue at your own risk.

**-Levi’s POV-**

“What?” I raised an eyebrow at him, looking into his bright green eyes. _Damn, those fucking eyes._ He smirked, looking down at my lap, and shook his hand free of my grip. The soft classical music was still coming through the speakers in the ceiling, filling the quiet room with the soothing sound of piano. One of the dim lights flickered for a moment, illuminating the room once again after it had returned to its normal state.

“Take a look for yourself,” he pointed down. I followed the line of trajectory from his fingers, and after a moment passed, I realized what he was talking about. “Why are you hard? Did the thought of my warm lips wrapped around your cock excite you that much?”

It was time to stop beating around the bush. I was so hard in that moment that it hurt. Physically. It hurt _physically_ . I was so pent up from whatever kind of tension there was between Erwin and I, and jerking off, although providing some release, was _not_ satisfying enough. It had to be taken care of.

“It did,” I admitted. He was right: we were adults, and we both knew what we wanted. And in that moment, I wanted those pink lips and that tongue of his to touch my cock. But of course, I couldn’t say that.

“Whatever your mouth isn’t saying, your eyes are, Levi,” he repeated, smirking at me. He then leaned forward and pressed his warm lips to mine. They were soft against my own, almost like kissing a feather. When his wet and hot tongue snaked its way into my mouth, the heat in the room skyrocketed. A few lewd noises escaped from his mouth, only arousing me even more. I wanted to touch him, I needed to touch him, I _craved_ to touch him.

“Baise-moi ici et maintenant,” he whispered. _French? Well...shit._ I felt something snap within me. Like, my self control, my composure, my rational thinking, it all went out the window. I pushed him flat onto the couch and crawled on top of him, sitting up and unfastening the buttons on my shirt.

“Well that certainly flipped your switch, heh. So French is your trigger?”

“Shut up,” I pulled my shirt off and tossed it on the table near us. He closed his mouth and smirked, running one of his cold hands over my skin. I hissed softly and bit my lower lip, then reached down and unbuttoned his shirt. One article of clothing after another fell to the floor, and soon, the only thing left covering him were his briefs. His hardened erection pressed against me and sent shivers up my spine as my tongue worked at his pink nipples.

“L-Levi…” he spoke in a hushed whisper. I wanted to hear him moan for me. I wanted to see him come undone with just the touch of my fingertips. I wanted to leave him a sweaty and exhausted mess. My left hand snaked down into his briefs, gently touching the length of his hardened shaft. I smirked to myself as his cock twitched and a soft moan escaped his mouth. _There we go._ I slowly began to stroke him, turning some of my attention to his other nipple. His breathing hitched slightly and grew a little more rapid as he moaned again.

“Ah...faster, Levi…”

I couldn’t take it anymore. As much as I wanted to tease him and make him beg for me, I could no longer hold myself back. It was torture for me as much as it was for him. I removed my hand from his boxers, earning a desperate whine from him, then pulled them off of him. His tip was already leaking so much. The sight of it, twitching with anticipation and leaking, drove me mad.

“You have no idea how sexy you look right now, Eren.”

He began to turn over onto his stomach, but before he could, I grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. He looked back at me with those bright green eyes of his and smirked.

“Oh, so you’re _that_ kind of guy. You wanna watch me while you fuck me, right? You don’t even need to answer. It’s written all over your face, haha.”

He laid down on his back and spread his legs, hooking one around my waist and resting the other on the back of the couch, and revealed himself to me. My eyes trailed down the length of his well-built and fit torso, past his cock, and stopped at his hole. Everything about it called out to me, whispered my name. I suddenly had the urge to slam into him, to hear him cry out as I filled him, but I didn’t want to hurt him either. He tossed me a packet and I tore it open using my teeth. Once I properly placed the condom on, I touched two fingers to his lips.

“Suck,” I demanded. And he obeyed. He opened his mouth and took my fingers in, sucking on them slowly and swirling his tongue around them to coat them with his saliva. I licked my lower lip as I watched him, then pulled them from his mouth, a thin string of saliva connecting his tongue to them. “Good boy, Eren.”

He smiled, blowing me a kiss and winking at me. His eyes closed and his back arched slightly, a louder moan echoing through the room as I pushed my two fingers into his hole. It was warm and tight, and the way it twitched inside as my fingers moved in and out aroused me even more. After a few minutes, I removed my dripping fingers from him, smearing the vulgar sticky substance onto his flawless skin. My fucking erection was painful. No joke. It hurt. It was as stiff as a wooden board and could explode any minute if I didn’t take care of it. With my hair hanging over my eyes, I positioned myself properly and slid into him, gritting my teeth and trying my best to keep my voice in. He inhaled deeply, arching his back higher, and moaned out louder.

“L-Leviii…” he moaned, stretching my name. I shivered slightly, panting softly as I looked at him. His cheeks were a soft shade of pink and his brows were slightly furrowed as I moved in and out of him, more sweet, yet lewd noises coming from his mouth.

“Eren…” I whispered, leaning down and kissing his lips as I continually thrusted into him. His breath was hot and heavy as our tongues entwined with each other, battling for dominance. Of course, mine took the lead. He tangled a hand into my dampened hair, his other hand scratching at my exposed back. I winced slightly as his nails dug into my skin, but I could feel the corners of my mouth tugging up into a smirk while our lips were still pressed together. I knew he would leave red welts on my skin, but I didn’t mind it one bit.

“Ngh...Levi...right there...harder…” he pulled his lips from mine and moaned more, his words spaced out from his heavy panting. I obeyed his wish, pounding into him harder than before. I watched, licking my bottom lip and running a hand through my unkempt hair, as he lay there, panting, sweating, and moaning for me. It was by far the sexiest thing I’d ever seen.

After what felt like hours, without warning, he shivered harshly and released, a strained and pleasure-filled cry escaping from his mouth. His skin glistened with sweat and he continued to moan as I moved. I gritted my teeth, trembling faintly, and released into the condom. My heavy breathing slowed as I pulled out of him and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. Once we were dressed, he handed me a slip of paper and smiled.

“Call me whenever you need to relieve some stress,” he smiled. “And you might want to have someone properly wash the cuts on your back. My nails are little long, heh. Sorry about that,” he chuckled and kissed me on the side of my mouth. I returned to the front, grabbing my jacket, scarf, and phone, then walked to the back door with Eren.

“Don’t be a stranger now, Levi,” he called to me, smiling and waving at me as I began to walk down the back alley and towards the street.

“I’ll call you,” I called back to him, lazily waving back at him. The walk home was tiring, quiet, and frankly, it was lonely. It wasn’t until around 1 AM that I returned home, quietly unlocking the door and entering the house. The kitchen light was on, but I didn’t bother to stop in and let Shitty Brows know I was home. I went straight up to my room and began stripping off my clothes to get into the shower.

“Oh, Levi. You’re home?” Erwin opened my door. “It’s pret- Hm? What happened to your back?”

I turned my head, my shirt still halfway on and hanging low on my arms, and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. His pale blue orbs stared back at me, blank and dead as always, before he took a step into the room and shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen, Gomen! I know this chapter was supposed to be uploaded earlier, but I got so tangled up trying to get things ready for a birthday party tomorrow. Forgive me!
> 
> **Rough French Translation**  
> "Baise-moi ici et maintenant" = "Fuck me here and now"


	11. Arguments and Hotels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! So I know I've been completely M.I.A for almost a month, but I have a legit excuse! Midterms killed my brain. I lost all ideas and motivation to write, and I'll be honest: this chapter was a bit painful to write, so it's probably shit. But I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer. So please excuse this shitty writing, the next chapter will be better, I promise.

**-Levi's POV-**

I stood still for a second, raising an eyebrow at him as he eyed the red welts on my fair skin. The room was quiet for a few minutes, neither of us speaking; I just stared at him, and he just stared at my back. Something in those pale blue eyes was off, I could see it. When he finally tore his gaze away from my scratches and I looked at me, I felt myself internally shrink back. He was angry.

“What happened? Did Nala attack you?” he feigned a smile, taking a step closer to me. I narrowed my eyes, suddenly getting the feeling that I would need to defend myself. I pulled my shirt back on and turned around to face him properly. The aura around him as he towered over me was anything but friendly. He emitted such anger, yet that smile on his face appeared to be gentle.

“Don’t play stupid, Erwin. You can put two and two together, idiot,” I crossed my arms over my exposed chest, waiting for him to respond. He knew what had happened to my back; he just wanted me to say it.

"Was it Eren?" the question solidified the ominous feeling that had been creeping up on me. I was backed into a corner, physically. Behind me was just a wall, and in front of me was a human wall. Six feet of pure muscle. With my training and agility, Erwin and I were equally matched, but in this state of anger, I doubt he would give me any chance to get the upper hand. _Fucking bastard._ He took another step closer to me, and, instinctively, I took a step back. My back pressed against the wall and I winced slightly as the stinging pain moved through my skin.

He placed a hand on the wall next to my head and leaned down, his voice low as if he didn't want anyone to hear what he was about to say. The gap between us was too small for my liking, and I made it apparent, furrowing my eyebrows. "Did you sleep with Eren?"

"Does it fucking matter to you?" I shot back suddenly. I wasn't going to let him back me into a corner without a fight, no doubt. "How many times do I have to tell you that we're not fucking or dating, so my personal life and personal affairs are none of your business. Who I sleep with doesn't concern you, Erwin."

The room silenced. I was right after all. I wasn't obligated to tell him anything considering he wasn't my partner, just a friend and a housemate. He moved his free hand towards my face, but before he got the chance to touch my skin, my hand met his. The sharp sound of the skin to skin contact broke the awkward silence in the room. He pulled his hand back, his eyes locked on me like an angry and starving lion.

"Move," I growled. I was fed up with his petty jealousy game. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me either. He stood there, not moving but just watching me instead.

"Are you fucking testing me, Erwin? Do you want me to put my hands on you and physically make you move?" I raised an eyebrow, staring up at him. He didn't answer me, and that only pissed me off more. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to my height, my nostrils flared in anger. "I'm getting sick of your jealousy and petty intimidation games. Get your shit together, you fucking idiot."

He smirked and chuckled, then pulled his shirt free from my grasp. "Trust me, Levi. I've got my shit together. Do you?"

He walked out without saying anything after that. I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck in frustration, and grabbed my phone. Staying in the house with Erwin was the last thing I wanted to do at that moment. There was too much anger and tension in the air, and the  last thing I needed was to get into a fight with him.

"Hello? Where are you?" I spoke into my phone. Without taking a second guess, I had picked up the phone and called Eren, ignoring the fact that it was late and he probably had work the next day.

"Home..." his voice was thick with grogginess and sleep. "Why? Did something happen?"

"Meet me downtown in the lobby of Sina's. I need to talk to you."

He groaned for a minute or two and there was a lot of shuffling on his end. As I waited, I fixed my shirt and packed another outfit into a small duffel bag. "I'll be there in 20 minutes. Meet me in the lobby."

"See you there," I spoke and hung up. Was I running away from the problem in my house? It might absolutely seem that way. But this was a problem bigger than me, and it would take strategic planning before approaching it head on. That's what I was doing. When I arrived, there he was, dressed in the same clothes as before. He carried a small backpack with him, and the look on his face was anything but pleased.

“You better have a good reason for getting me out of my bed at almost three in the morning,” he groaned, running a hand through his unkempt hair. He stood beside me at the desk as I purchased a room for two and took the key from the guy at the counter.

“We’re on the top floor,” I adjusted the duffel bag on my shoulder. “Let’s go.”

The room was neat and spotless, with two king sized beds instead of one. Once we settled in and I had properly showered, he began to pester me. “So are you going to explain to me what happened? Why did you suddenly call me and then buy a hotel room in the middle of the night?”

“Shit is weird in my house right now. My housemate and I aren’t necessarily seeing eye to eye. That’s it.”   


“So that involved waking me up at 2:45 in the morning and buying a hotel room?”

I didn’t answer the question and he didn’t ask me again. Instead, he crawled into my bed and curled up with his head on my chest. With my forearm resting on my forehead, I stared up into the darkness of the room. For the first time in my life, I didn’t know what to do.


	12. In the Middle

**-Eren’s POV-**

The room was quiet when my eyes fluttered open and shut again. I stretched my arms and back, groaning softly, then turned over onto my right. The air smelled...clean? Pure, like a filter had been placed somewhere and was only pumping in the good air. The sheets were soft against my arms and legs, like silk; “pleasing to my touch receptors,” as Armin would say. I laid still, cuddling a pillow, for as long as I could with my eyes still closed. As I laid there, listening to the sounds of cars driving in the slush, I tried to get my mind to adjust to the state of being awake. It was like my body was awake, but my mind was taking longer than I expected.

The air outside the blanket was frosty, nippy, unpleasant, deadly. I shivered and whimpered, squeezing my eyes tighter as I reached behind me. I felt around for a few seconds until I found the hem of the blanket and pulled them back over me. _What demon just tried to freeze me?_ I turned back over and peeked open eye to see why the covers had been ripped off me. What ended up in my line of sight was less of a demon and more of a fair-skinned angel.

His raven hair was tousled, hanging in his eyes slightly and sticking up in a few places. His nude back muscles flexed a few times as he stretched, a loud and deep groan sounding from the back of his throat. He rubbed his half-lidded eyes and ran a hand through his hair, pulling it back but letting a few strands fall back into his face. He folded his legs in front of him and yawned once, still not speaking a word. Moving as quietly as I could, I sat up and pressed myself to his back, resting my head on his shoulder.

“Good morning,” I whispered. The first words of the day had finally been spoken. He turned his head and looked at me for a second, almost like he was assessing who I was and why I was in his bed.

“Morning. Did you sleep well?”

“I did, thanks. How about you? Get enough rest?”

He nodded instead of answering me with words, then looked over at his phone. _It’s weird that I’m still here._ Normally, I would’ve cleaned out his wallet and left before the crack of dawn. Part of me was hesitant because he was an officer of the law and going back to jail was the last thing I needed in my life.

“Do you work today?”I asked, brushing a few strands of unkempt hair from my face. Once I saw that he shook his head, I closed my eyes, enjoying the heat that radiated from his back and into my chest. I let my muscles relax, listening to the sound of the cars honking and driving on the busy roads outside the hotels. The sudden kissing of his teeth caused me to open my eyes and cock an eyebrow at him. I watched as he locked his phone screen and tossed the device back onto the bedside table in aggravation. Maybe he read something that he didn’t like?

“Come here,” he whispered, running his fingertips over the back of my hand. I smirked, moving into his lap, and let my fingers trail down the length of his chest, stopping at his navel.

“Yes?” I smiled, chuckling as I stared into his silver orbs. It was as if I were staring straight into the darkest and most violent part of storm clouds. You know, they always say there’s beauty in chaotic. Well, in that moment, I had stared into the beauty that was the chaotic and violent eyes of Levi…and I fucking liked it. It was exhilarating. It was dangerous.

“Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful green eyes?” he asked, never taking his eyes off of me. I could feel a slight heat rising in my face, but I concealed my smile, suddenly distracted by something beneath me.

“Did you just get turned on by looking at me?” I chuckled, resting a hand on the back of his neck and pulling him closer to me. My eyes wandered down to his lips, watching as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and slowly released it. One hand rested on the small of my back while he used two fingers on his other hand to gently tilt my head up, giving him more access to my neck. Once his warm lips attached to my skin, I knew exactly where we were going to end up. An hour, a few scratches and bites, and lots of moaning later, he and I were finally dressed and ready to check out of the room.

“Do you need a ride home?” he asked. I shook my head, not wanting him to go out of his way for me, and planted a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll call you later then.”

I nodded, lazily waving as I began the long trek home. It sure was a long walk, but thankfully, it wasn’t as cold as I thought it would be. Once I had finally arrived back at the safety of my own house, I tossed my bag down by the door and trudged into the kitchen where Armin was. I sat there with my head in my hand, my eyes slowly closing as I listened to the soft hum of the fridge. I didn’t even have to see Armin’s face to know that he wanted to say something. Whenever I strolled in from late night fun, he always had something say about the matter. From asking how many guys to asking how much I stole, he always had something to say. He made it seem like I was selling myself, which wasn’t the premise of what I did.

“How much?” he asked, his back turned to me as he fiddled with the coffee machine. There it was.

“None. I was out with Levi,” I spoke, a little smugly, might I add. “He called late last night, saying he needed to meet me, s-”

Four violent knocks sounded at the front door, stopping me in the middle of my sentence. Armin turned around and began walking to get the door, but I held up a hand to stop him. I knew who was at the door, and it was nothing for Armin to get in the middle of.

“Where have you been, Eren?’ his voice was angry and low. He stood on the front porch to my house with his hands shoved into the pockets of his tan winter coat. His dirty blonde hair swayed against his forehead in frosty breeze, and his pale brown eyes narrowed as he looked at me.

“Were you, like, waiting outside my fucking house, you creep? This is why I don’t give people my address. What do you want, Jean?”

“You haven’t been answering my phone calls or text messages for the last two days, and now you look unhappy to see me here. What’s up with you?”

 _I am unhappy to see you here,dickhead._ “I’ve been busy and I’m tired,” I spoke. “ I’m entitled to my own life, y’know?”

I leaned against the door frame, my arms folded over my chest. I scanned his face, searching for any clues about what he would say next. He was angry, I knew that. He didn’t like being alone ever since he was divorced and left in the dust. Not answering him when he _oh so desperately needed me_ definitely served as a trigger for him.

_I knew I shouldn’t have messed with a lovesick puppy. This is my fucking karma._

The air seemed to still and everything slowed down. The touch was foreign to my skin and seemed to ignite my skin cells. It wasn’t the same touch  that I felt when his hands had roamed every inch of my body in the darkness of his bedroom, searching for some comfort from the harsh reality that was his divorce. It wasn’t the same touch I experienced when he held me afterwards, whispering sweet-nothings into my ear.

This touch was angry. This touch was violent. This touch served as a threat. My breath hitched in my throat and I yelped as the grip on my wrist tightened. He suddenly and violently yanked me closer to him, his upper lip curling into a snarl. He knew I was lying about being busy. He knew I was lying and he was visibly pissed off. His death grip was tight enough to convince me that he could easily snap my wrist with no problem if he really wanted to. Let’s also get one thing straight: I am not a fighter. Someone as pretty as me has to keep up their appearance. So this death grip was kind of startling to me at first.

“Jean, let go of me. That fucking hurts, dickhead,” I snarled at him, my brows furrowed in frustration and exhaustion. I was too tired to even argue with him at this point. Levi had really done a number on me and worn me out, so I was still sore and exhausted. Before I could protest any further, Jean had hooked two fingers into the collar of my shirt and yanked it aside, revealing my skin. He had found what he perceived to be the holy grail. There, in the crook of my neck, my purple-blue hickey, and on the back of my shoulder was a dark red bite mark. Levi, surprisingly (or not), liked to get rough. The look on Jean’s face was… I don’t even think I know the right word for it. He was mortified. He was disgusted. He was pissed.

“What the fuck, Jean? This is technically sexual harassment, you know that right?” I groaned and slapped his hand away, fixing my shirt collar. He still had a death grip on my wrist, so there was no possible escape. I averted my gaze, knowing I had been caught.

“So you’re going back to the streets, huh?” he asked, using his free hand to turn my head back to face him. He _wanted_ me to see his face and the hurt in his eyes. “That’s what this is? You’re going back to letting anyone handle you as long as it makes a quick buck?”

I didn’t answer him. My eyes widened as he snarled those words at me, rage oozing from his mouth. It was times like these where I wanted to wrap my hands around his throat and strangle the life out of him.

“No answer? You need to get your shit together and realize who _actually_ cares about you, Eren. What you’re doing is fucking _dangerous_. WHY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT?” His voice had risen to a slight shout as we stood on my front porch.

“And who cares about me? You? Ha! Don’t make fucking laugh, Jean! You don’t care about me. You only call or text me when you get tired of your own pathetic loneliness and need some ass.”

“Are you an idiot?” he snapped. His grip on my wrist tightened, and I was sure that there would be a bruise there by the time I actually got my arm free. “If I didn’t care about you, do you think I’d be standing here, worried sick about you? You really are stupid, aren’t you? You must be blind as well. Why don’t you seem to see that I love you, Eren, you fucking idiot?”

“Just admit it, asshole. I’m not important to you unless you’ve got your dick inside of me. It’s fine, I understand. Anyways, I don’t have time for this. I’ve had a long night, and I wanna get a few hours of sleep before I got to work,” I snatched my arm free from his grasp and stepped back into my house. “And if you ever bring up my past again, I’ll fucking kill you.”

I slammed the door shut, rattling the mirror that hung on the wall, and locked it. _Fucking asshole._

“Everything alright?” Armin came into the entrance, adjusting his tie and grabbing his black winter coat off of the coat rack in the hall. I nodded and sighed, rubbing the back of my neck and feigning a smile.

“Just Jean being a pain in my ass again, that’s all,” I shrugged and walked towards the stairs. “When you see Connie at the bar, tell him that I said hey. I’m gonna go to sleep and rest up before work.”

Before he could respond, I was already upstairs and going back to my room. The morning’s activities had tired me out and I was going to pull the extra charm during my night shift, I needed my beauty sleep.

As I was drifting off to sleep, with the blankets pulled up close to my face, I heard my phone buzzing. I reached out from under the blanket, feeling around until I felt the cool device. You know that sudden surge adrenaline you get when someone says “Hey, can I ask you something?” Or maybe the thoughts you start thinking when someone asks you that exact question? Well.

**L: When are you free again? I need to talk to you.**


End file.
